Do You Want To Leave?
by HaruNyan101
Summary: Literally has nothing to do with original story of KagePro just something random Kido is having strange dreams and needs answers. One day she goes for a walk and finds the girl in her dreams The girl that will always ask "Do you want to leave?" Kido and Oc Might turn into that tiny bit of Yuri but maybe not Ps there's two endings to the story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: wow it's being a while since I've written anything .-. No one even remembers me This is just a random story I wrote cuz I was bored and I'm obsessed with KagePro and Kido XD enjoy Ps if I don't get lazy I will upload the ending soon and guess what...it's gonna have two endings so you can choose either happy or sad :3

Do you want to leave? Fanfic KagePro Kido

"Do you want to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked right in my eyes

With a serious expression

Her hair blowed furiously in the wind

She stared down at the world below us

She smiled then asked me again

"Do you want to leave?"

I opened my eyes, covered in sweat I sat up from my bed. That dream again... Leave? To where? How? Who are you? I had so many questions but none of them were ever answered. I sighed getting up from my bed and putting on my clothes, a red zip up shirt, purple hoodie and my green pants which I made sure to roll up the left side of. I walked out of my room to find Seto and Kano already awake.

"Hey" I said to them still half asleep.

"Morning sleepy" Kano replies laughing.

I give him a glare to shut him up.

"Didn't you get much sleep?" Seto asked.

"I had that dream again"

He stayed silent for a bit before saying "you really have to stop dreaming it or your never gonna get any sleep".

"Don't you think I already know that?" I growled at him.

He just shrugged and went back to talking to was right though I do have to find out why I'm dreaming it but how?

"Are any of the others awake?" I asked not seeing Mary, Momo, Shintaro or Ene anywhere.

"Mary and Momo went out somewhere together most likely shopping and Shintaro is still asleep, I'm guessing Ene is on his phone doing god knows what" Seto answered.

I stood there silent for a minute thinking..."I'm gonna go out for a walk ok? I'll only be a minute"

It was a nice warm summer day today. I don't know why I had decided to go for a walk or where I was going I just had that urge to. I hadn't even realised but I had walked to the same shops were that robbery had happened. I sighed as I walked in. All those memories of how I met Shintaro and Ene, I smiled to myself a bit thinking of the fun times we shared.

I had turned on my eye power so no one could see me, I hate it how people sometimes stare at me for the way I dress. I looked around on just about every floor until I came across Mary and Momo. I knew I would find them here. I let my eye power go away and was once again visible to the world.

"Hey Mary, Momo" I say as I walked over to them. They were kind of surprised to see me all of a sudden being of course I wasn't exactly visible before. I saw what they had been looking at and it turns out it was a massager, how nostalgic.

"Mary why do you want that thing so bad?" I asked her smiling at the memories still in my head.

"Because it looks fun" She answered with a smile. I pet her head and turn to Momo.

"You just decided to tag along?"

"Yeah were having a lot if fun, wanna join us?" She asked

I started thinking of what they would call fun, but I had to decline anyway since I was still looking for some answers or something else I still don't know what yet.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm busy"

"Huh? Busy with what?" Momo asked.

"...just stuff, nothing important"

"If it's not important then why don't you come with us?

"It is to me, look I just have something going on I'm sorry"

"Why can't you tell us what it is, Come on let's go play" Momo persist.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want!?" I yelled, quickly realising that I had drawn attention I turned on my eye ability so no one could see us.

I saw her surprised face and Mary's was almost in tears. I quickly ran away out of the shops. I don't get it, why had I raised my voice? I'll apologise later I still have to search a bit more.

It was already nearing night time and I still haven't found any clues or anything yet. I was stupid to think I would find anything in the first place. Just walking around town, what's that gonna accomplish? I checked my phone, 7pm. I sighed, I should just go home.

I started walking back to the apartment when a girl passed by me, but I got a strange feeling she could see me even though I had my eye power on. I look back at her to see she was already looking back at me, with a smile. Wait! I have seen that smile before, in fact this girl looks familiar, and then it clicked. She's the one from my dreams.

"...who are you?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Well aren't you anxious? I'm Kuro, I already know you Kido"

What? How does she know my name? I mean I've never told her in my dreams at all and definitely not in real life.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's not obvious? That dream you've been having...I've been making you have it"

I'm in shock, how can a person make you dream something? "H...how?" I stuttered.

Her eyes glowed red. She had an eye power.

"Your eyes, what's your power?"

"I can make people see things in their own mind, just like I've been making you see the same thing in your dreams" She explained.

"Why m-" I got cut off.

"You have to choose tonight" "...choose what?"

"Do you want to leave?"

And with that she vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" I shouted, still having more questions that needed answering. But it was to late, she was gone. I have to choose...tonight. What happens if I don't?

When I got back home I went straight to my room, ignoring everyone questioning me about why I was out so late. I needed to be alone.

I lied down on my bed staring at the ceiling...thinking. Who is she? What does she want with me? Why me? So many questions. After enough thinking I decided to go to sleep early. I wanted to see her again and get answers as soon as possible.

I woke up in my dream. As always standing on top of a building, most likely a skyscraper. And there she was, next to me. Her brown hair blew in the wind like always, and she was always smiling.

"Your here" she said suddenly.

"Yeah...what do you want?"

"I want you to choose"

I stayed silent knowing what was coming. She turned to me and asked for the final time.

"Do you want to leave?"

A/N: I know it's bad .~. I'm sorry to come back with just a crappy story. I'm gonna have the two endings up soon one good one bad and I think you can already guess the answers in each of them XD it's obvious


	2. Yes ending

"...yes I answered"

I don't know what she meant but if I agree with her than maybe it will be okay. I looked at her, sadness creeping on to her face, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey wait what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't mean to upset her, was that the wrong decision?

"Hey!?" I yell with still no reply coming from her. What do I do now? I thought

She grabbed my shoulder and started pushing me, towards the edge of the building we were on.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off of me" I try and push her away but she's much stronger.

We were nearing the edge now, my efforts to try and stop her are completely useless.

She stopped then looked me in the eyes, still crying"Kido...I'm sorry" and with a final push I fell off of the building and fell down.

I was surprised and confused, what's happening? I ask myself.

Wait this is only a dream so I'm ok, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about, I just need to wait for this to be over.

After what seemed like an eternity of falling I woke up before I hit the ground, sweating and gasping for air as usual.

I look around, nothing seems to be different.

I got up and went to check the house, no ones around.

"Kano? Seto? Mary?...Anyone?" I call out but get no reply.

I decided to head outside. No one was around. Where did everybody go?

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly turn it on to see what it was. A text from an unknown number. All it read was the word yes. What does this even mean?

I called the number that texted me and waited for them to pick up. When they did I heard a voice immediately. It was fuzzy and blurred I couldn't make out exact words. I listened hard until I could just hear what they were saying.

"T..turn o...on...I..iPod.." The rest was static and then they hung up. The person sounded like they were in pain from what I could make out but also that voice sounded familiar...Kano?

I did what they said and got my iPod out of my other pocket and plugged my earphones in. Another voice spoke.

"So you did want to leave...what a shame...it would've been nice if you stuck around a bit more...but don't worry no ones missing you...only me" At the end I could feel my phone vibrate once more.

I opened it up seeing I was sent another text from the same unknown number.

An image was attached...

...I screamed and threw my phone away from me

That image...

...was a picture of everyone's mangled body, blood and organs everywhere...but Kano...he looked alive...but only for a short moment...

...what had I done?


	3. No ending

...no I answered.

I didn't want to cross this girl off but something deep inside of me is telling me to refuse. I didn't know what she was talking about anyway.

She looked at me in the eyes, showing no emotion. I was worried. Had I picked the right choice? Am I gonna be okay? I hoped so.

Tears start flowing from her eyes. "Hey what's wrong I didn't upset you did I?" She just shook her head and smiled. "Kido...thank you"

I woke up in my bed, but this time I woke up naturally, without sweating or panting. Was that the right choice?

I got up and looked to see if anyone was home. No one. "Hey guys where are you?" I shouted...no reply.

I went outside to see if I could find someone and ended up at the park. I sat on one of the swings thinking of what the hell was going on.

"Hey" I heard a voice next to me. I jumped a bit not even noticing someone was there. I looked over to see her, the girl from my dreams, Kuro.

"H..hey" I replied not really knowing what to say. We sat in an awkward silence for awhile until I finally decided to speak again.

"Where are we?"

"Another world...one that I created"

Another what? Is she serious? Whatever I have other questions to ask right now.

"Why did you keep asking me that question?"

"Remember you wanted everyone around you to die because everyone was so mean to you" she replied calmly.

I remembered how I was always bullied in and out of school, how my family abandoned me when I was young, how everyone thought I was a monster and how I was invisible. Nobody liked me and I didn't like anybody back then, I just wanted to be alone.

"What has that got to do with this?"

She smiled "I asked you the same question I've been asking you all along back then...but you thought I was just a joke and you never answered me...do you want to leave so you can for full your wish of being alone? That was my full question...but back then you walked away before I could finish my question, so you only heard what you heard back in the past"

"In the past? Wait we've met before?" She nodded in reply.

"...we met through Ayano...I wanted to be your friend but you didn't like me that much" She said looking down at the ground holding back tears.

A..yano...I remember now. When we met she claimed to have an eye power as well but I didn't believe her since I had never seen anyone else with an eye power before and thought she was teasing me.

"...I'm sorry" I said. "I'm sorry I pushed you away" I pulled her in for a hug, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's okay..really" she hugged back.

"..do you know where my friends are now?" I asked breaking the hug.

She clicked her fingers and a portal like thing popped up in front of us, in it were all my friends. Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo, Shintaro, Ene and Hibiya. I smiled looking at them. I walked towards the portal but I looked back at Kuro before I left. She was looking else where with a sad look.

"Your not coming with me?" I ask. She looked up at me surprised.

"Didn't think you want me around"

Smiling, I walk over and grab her hand, she blushes a little and looks back up to me.

"We're friends now...we all are" I said as we walk through the portal together.

Little extended ending (((slight Yuri because why da fuq not...seriously though this doesn't matter at all))) (((also this is just lazy writing)))

"Hey Kido who's your little friend here?" Kano says while looking at Kuro, inspecting her. Kido hits Kano "knock it off, that's Kuro she's the new member" "haha your almost as cute as Mary" Seto says jokingly. Kuro blushes and hides behind Kido a bit. "Just as shy as well"

~~~~~~~~after settling in and all~~~~~~~

(Seto and Kuro convo)

"Hey Kuro can I talk to you for a minute?" "Oh sure" "I hope you don't really mind but I got kinda curious and kinda read your mind a little bit and well..." "W...what!?" "I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, anyway I may have found out who you liked accidentally..hehe" Kuro was blushing and look away from Seto, oh god why did he have to find out? He started giggling a bit, he took Kuro's hand and lead her to Kido's room. "H..hey wait!?" "Go and tell her it's okay" he pushed her in there and left.

"Uh..hey Kido..can I tell you something?" "Sure what is it?" "I...uh...I.. you.." Kuro said and then turned around to try and leave but Kido grabbed her hand, pulling her back and into a hug. "I...do to" Kuro smiled and looked up at Kido who was looking down at her. They slowly leaned toward each other and gave each other a small kiss.

(((I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING SO BAD IN MY LIFE (it's 4am right now I'm tired as hell...I need sleep)))


End file.
